Buck x Rachel
by RTNightmare
Summary: Sequel to "How it all Began"! This has mature, sexy stuff in Part 1&2, so it's rated M! But if you wish to read, go ahead! It's about my relationship with Buck, etc! R&R Very good Story, I think!
1. Chapter 1

**Buck x Rachel**

**Passionate Love**

**Part 1**

I smiled. _Finally!_ I thought. _I'm back! Wow, that looks new!_ My eyes scanned the new plant I had found. It looked like a weird version of a rose bush…but then again, I barely knew what a rose bush looked like. "I wonder…" I said out loud as I reached to touch it.

"I wouldn' do that iv I were you!" I looked up and smiled at Buck, the weasel I had come to love down in this place known as the Dinosaur World. I was actually from the future, with technology and modern buildings and _plants_ and creatures. I was probably the only creature here who wore clothes. Not only that, but I was no longer human when I came here. If you must know, I'm always a fweaset – a ferret/weasel mix!

"Thanks…I still don't know this stuff!" He chuckled. "Don' worry, I still have much ta teach ya!" I smiled, "And I thank you for that!" He smiled crookedly as he turned, motioning me to follow. As we walked on, we talked, "So what 'ave ya been up to in yer time? I 'aven't seen ya!" It sounded as though he truly missed me, and I could believe that! I was probably the only one he could really talk to! Yeah, Dinos don't talk…they growl.

I came up next to the crazy weasel, "Sorry…I didn't mean to take so long!" He only smirked as he turned his head to look at me with his one left beautiful blue eye. "Ya don' 'ave ta worry 'bout me! I'm jus' glad yer safe!"

I blushed. He noticed and smiled. "So…'ave ya met any cool guys in yer time?" I blushed harder. "Nope…not really!" His smile grew, "That's int'restin'! Aren' chya suppose ta be int'rested in guys at yer age?" I smirked, "Well what about you? You're like…what age?" He eyed me for a second, "I'm nineteen in yer years." I gasped, "Yer two years older than me!" He nodded, "Aye! I thought ya knew that!"

I turned away as several thoughts ran through my head. I stopped walking and heard his footsteps stop too. "Whatcha doin'?" I turned to him. He was amused. "Come on…I wanna show ya somethin' at my place…" I followed him, not making eye contact, as we made our way to Buck's stone fortress of a house. We walked in, up the winding ramp that led up, and through the doorway that led to several other doorways and beyond that, several rooms.

Buck took my hand and, ignoring my huge blush, guided me through one of the center doorways, through a hallway, and into a new room that it seemed I had never been in before. The room was covered in blue, green and purple based off of the vines and the flowers that grew on them. The leaf bed was completely new and had purple flowers similar to the ones on the walls stitched into the 'blanket'. On the other side, near the entrance to the room, was a moss-covered stone couch that was fit for two. There was also a special glass in the corner, near the couch, that worked as a mirror. Finally, the window was lined with the same blue flowers as on the walls, which added a great touch to the pattern.

"You…you did this for……?" I couldn't get the words out. He smiled and nodded, "Aye, for you…" I smiled. He sighed, "I felt that ya deserved ta 'ave a real place 'ere since ya…well, I guess…I jus' cared so much that~" I cut him off as I launched myself at him, pressing my body and, more importantly, my lips against his.

He gasped against the kiss. I couldn't control my emotions as I continued to kiss him, letting the needed tears fall down my cheeks and onto the hard stone. He didn't stop me, but dropped his Dino Knife at our feet and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his right hand caress my back as the left moved from his side to my cheek and then through my hair.

The kiss lasted for several seconds. Finally, he forced me back, onto the moss-covered couch and kissed me more forcefully. He was more in control now, and I wouldn't stop him from doing whatever he wanted from me…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Authors Notes: Hiya, Sorry if there are errors in this! I edited it, but this is taken from my gallery on deviantART, Jinney! Anyways, Buck is copyrighted to Blue Sky Studios! I own my fursona, Rachel! Now this is a long story with, so far, over 20 part/chapters! I decided to upload now cuz it's New Years! Yahoooo! 2010! Anyways, Enjoy!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Buck x Rachel**

**Passionate Love**

**Part 2**

-:Mature:-

And so it began. As his right hand caressed my back, I felt the other move to my blue top, and finally I heard the sound of it unzipping and being whipped away. My belt and sports trousers came next. And finally my arm, hand, and foot cuffs were off as well, leaving me completely open. The only things I had left were my earrings, ring, and necklace, which I always kept on.

Buck lifted his head to get a good look at me. The patterns that were usually hidden by the trousers, Buck could tell, came from the mix of the two species I now was, hence the name 'fweaset'. I barely had any brown, or at least not as much as I had a peach color. There were a few characteristics on me now that still resembled that of a human. But Buck seemed to like that.

Buck finally looked up and smirked, bringing my face close to his. "Let me take you…" I nodded and smiled. "Whatever you say…" I whispered. He smiled crookedly and began moving his furry hand against my open chest as he pressed his lips and his stomach against mine. I finally couldn't help myself and forced myself onto **him**, knocking both of us off the moss-covered couch.

He gasped only once before he got back into it. I was now on his lap and I finally felt something lifted from underneath me. I gasped and moved as I saw his erection. I blushed hard and looked up into his eye. He was smirking. "Ready or not…ya can't back out of me now!" I yelped as he tackled me and moaned loudly as he pushed himself into me.

"So…big…" I breathed as I lifted my head, trying to withstand the grat pain. He chuckled and kissed my neck. "Ya've neva done this before, 'ave ya?" I shook my head. "And…and I don't know what I'm gonna tell my mom…" He chuckled again. "Well…she don't 'aveta know…does she?"

I would've responded except that the sudden flow of fluid coming into me was too much. I sighed and breathed in heavily. "Have you ever done this before?" He shook his head. "I've been, uh…savin' it fer the right girl!" I smiled, "And you think that's me…?" He laughed and kissed my neck. "I know it's you…" He whispered.

I smiled and moaned as more fluid came into my system. I cringed for a moment before sighing. Buck shook his head. "I'm bein' too soft on ya…time to get movin'!" My eyes widened and I looked at him. "Wh-OW!" I cringed and yelped as he began humping me, pushing his erection in and out. I did my best not to scream, so instead, I concentrated on trying to taking advantage of him.

I bit into his neck. "Hey! Don' draw any blood, kay! You have pretty sharp teeth there…" I hung on as he continued. It was amazing, but hard. I should've guessed that Buck would be like that. It was just like his personality…crazy! And I did whatever I could to keep from losing it. But Buck knew what he was doing and soon I got used to it.

Bending down, Buck pressed his mouth against the fur on my chest, and began to suck. I couldn't do anything about it, so I encouraged him to go further. Our fun seemed to go on and on…but even Buck has his limits, and finally, as I was nearly asleep, he brought me to the leaf bed and collapsed, me on top of him. We both seemed to fall asleep instantly.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Author's Notes: Okay, mature stuff is over! See, I'm a freak! Haha! Sorry! But this was needed for later! I hope you people like this story! I think it's good! :D R&R plz!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Buck x Rachel**

**Passionate Love**

**Part 3**

I woke up in a lot of pain, but that the feeling of love, pleasure, and happiness covered that pain. I had never felt better than this, even with the pain. I smiled against the furry chest of my lover and sighed deeply.

"Ya had fun?" Buck asked, startling me. I smiled as I looked up with a nod, "Yup, I sure did!" He smiled. I giggled and hugged his middle. I let my mind wander to last night as I fell back to sleep. I was exhausted even still…I think it was the light from outside that woke me…heheh, whatever!

During that week, we treated each other differently. Nothing too harsh, but we still were acting differently now that we were considering each other as lovers. Buck would sometimes give me kisses as I was reading a book from my time. Then he'd ask what I was reading and I'd tell him, "Something!" With a smile, and he'd laugh and walk away shaking his head.

But we seriously needed to be more careful. I should've realized it beforehand, but I was too oblivious and stupid! During the next week, I got sick and decided to go back home. But I was worried, and I a good reason to be…it was a big Oh No!

When I came back, I found Buck waiting for me. He could tell I had been crying, and that's where we begin, "What's wrong, Love?" I sniffed. I tried to speak, but nothing would come out. Finally, I collapsed into his arms and cried. It took a few minutes before I could really speak, and when I did, I could hear my fear in my voice.

"My parents want to know, _Who's the guy who got me pregnant?_" Buck gasped. "Wha-you~!" I nodded, "I was sick and my parents insisted I see a doctor…I-I didn't tell them about you…I lied, but my parents knew I was hiding something, and I can't…lie…and~!"

Buck knew I couldn't lie, so he shushed me and held me close, rocking me back and forth. "Come…we'll fix this…ya do 'ave something' ta get it~" I stopped him. "If you mean get rid, or in this case abort, no way am I doing that! I'm keeping this baby! No one will take this baby from me…" I turned and cried. "I don't know what to do…and my parents are angry…and I~"

Buck sighed, "I'll come with ya ta yer time…as soon as possible…" I whipped around and looked at him. "Really?" He nodded. "I'll explain everything. But I have a few conditions…" I nodded. He held up one finger, "Make me human when we get there…let me keep my knife with me…and give me the power ta change back if I need to…" I nodded and turned to my necklace, the portal that brought me from my world, or the modern world, to the Dinosaur/Ice Age World and back!

"Ready?" I said. "This will change you to what I imagine…my parents will be waiting for us there!" He nodded. "I'm ready if you are…" He held me, one hand containing his knife, the other placed on my back. I closed my eyes and soon felt my feet leave the ground. I opened my eyes as we both changed and were guided through the portal. When I looked at Buck's human form, I blushed. He was handsome even now.

We touched down on the wooden floor of my room as the portal faded away and my parents' faces came into view. They looked horrorstricken. My mother looked from Buck, to me. Then she looked back at him again. "You…?" He nodded, looking down. "I'm sorry…" He still spoke the same…and that's what did it.

"Buck!?" Buck looked up horrified. "You are really that weasel!?" It was my father who spoke this time. Buck stayed silent. I felt myself shiver. Buck held me tighter and mumbled too quiet for my parents to hear, "Calm down…" I felt the tears forming again and I let them fall. But the next thing my mother said startled both Buck and me.

"Do you really love Rachel?" Buck nodded. "Of course I do…I wouldn' give'r up fer anythin'!" I smiled and hugged him. My mother's smile formed and she nodded to my father. It took a while but my father finally smiled, "I just never thought this was going to happen…I hope you two know what you're doing!" I nodded, "I think so!" Buck kissed my forehead. "I think so too…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Author's Notes: Oh ho ho! So you see! Something big happened! Yup! Not that big of a surprise, but whatever! I just hope you guys are still reading! If you are, thank you! __ R&R plz!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Buck x Rachel**

**Passionate Love**

**Part 4**

Things turned out fine. My parents understood, for some strange and amazing reason, how I felt about all this. They knew I had been scared to tell them, but they also knew how much I loved Buck. Buck was not like other guys, so I'm sure they could sense that. Sure he was a little insane from time to time. But he had become more mature since we met.

The four of us sat down at the table in the kitchen. My mom prepared us all some hot chocolate and we talked. "So tell us when this all happened?" My mom said. My dad nodded and they listened to Buck and me as we explained together all that had happened since I met Buck till now (I'll post the entire story when I can). It was interesting when Buck told it because he was better at storytelling being as dramatic as he is. He also didn't lie at all, though he had admitted he didn't remember a few things. We worked together in telling this story to my parents.

"So you have been going to his world for a while?" My dad asked. I nodded. "And it's amazing! It's exciting, kinda crazy, amazing, and more…I really like it there…But I usually stop time here when I go so no one suspects anything. Then I usually stay over there for a week or so." I smiled. But the next thing my mother said made that smile vanish completely.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" I sighed. "Cuz I thought you might not understand…and I'm sorry…" She nodded, "Understandable…it's magic…this stuff is just…it doesn't seem like it would be real! I can see where you're coming from…" I nodded. Buck chimed in, "But at least ya finally know! Aye?" My mother nodded, "Yes, and I'm at least glad of that." I smiled a little again as my hope grew stronger.

"So we're all good now?" My father answered immediately. "I just have to speak to both of you in private and separately. I just have a few questions and other things." My hope vanished as it was replaced by deep fear. I turned to Buck who nodded but who was tense as he held me.

My dad stood up and motioned for Buck to follow. Buck stood, winked quickly at me, and then followed him out of the kitchen. Once their footsteps could be heard no more, I slumped down and moaned, "I'm through…if dad's gonna ask me stupid questions, I'm just gonna go back to the Dinosaur World with Buck and stay there!"

My mother stayed calm. "How do you even get there?" I pulled at my necklace, showing her the blue stone. "Some things in this world have magical properties…I used this necklace which you gave me for a Valentine's Day as the portal. That's the key to come back and forth…and it's what changes me into my fweaset form. Y'know, the thing I usually draw."

She was interested. "Really…? Hmm, that's pretty cool! It's like you always used to do…all this magic and mysteries…you always said we didn't understand…and you were probably right at that point…but I think I'm starting to get it now…" She smiled, and that made me smile. "I just hope," She said. "That he's the right guy for you…how old is he?" I answered, "He's two years older than me…and yes, he's the right guy! He may seem crazy…but he changed when I came…I think it's because he's no longer alone. **I** changed him!"

My mother nodded. "That's my guess too. He was very calm when he came. In that movie, he was…weird." I laughed a little, "That's because of two things…movies aren't always completely correct, and like I said…me being with him changed him." My mother nodded. "I guess so…humans aren't perfect." I smirked. "Definitely…!"

It was a few more minutes before my dad and Buck returned. "Rachel, you're next!" I took a deep breath and got up. As I passed Buck, he gave me a hug, and that hug helped a lot. I then followed my dad out of the kitchen, through the living room, up a few steps, and into the office. The dogs were in there, which surprised me. My dogs usually reacted whenever there was someone unknown. I guessed that they understood more than we did.

We sat down in the two chairs. My dad looked a little confused, and I did the best I could to contain my fear. "Tell me," My dad began. "How long have you been seeing him?" I surprisingly didn't stutter, "Well, we've been only friends for a while…a year or a bit less maybe…but the whole love thing started recently…" My dad nodded, "And you know him well enough?" I nodded, "Very…he may have a weird personality, but he's still a great guy. He's always looking for action, he can be very humorous, and he's just…right!"

My dad nodded again. "And did you think about this pregnancy thing beforehand?" I shrank a little. "No…I didn't…I guess it's because I'm still kinda a teen and stuff…" My father was calm. "What're you two going to do here? I think you should stay here for the time being, and he should stay here with you." I hadn't thought about that. "I guess he can come to school with me…" My dad nodded. "That sounds right…we'll get him and pass and he can learn with you…" I smiled. "I like that idea…he can learn about our time more…cool!"

My dad smiled and got up. "Well, that's all!" I smiled, "So we're all good **now**?" My dad answered, "I just have one tiny suggestion…" I nodded. "You should give him a new 'name' and make his voice, if you can, different…we don't want people to know it's him…" I thought about that. I nodded, knowing that'd probably be better.

We came back to the kitchen where Buck was talking to my mother and I smiled as he stood up and came up to me. "Everythin' okay, Rachel?" I nodded and explained, "You're going to stay with me here…and you're going to come to school with me. But first we have to change your name and voice so no one knows."

His hand moved to his throat, but he finally shrugged. "Finally…" I nodded, "Plus I feel that you shouldn't hold your sword wherever you go…I have an idea! Make it into an earring!" Buck smiled brightly and nodded. "Hit me with yer power!" I nodded and held up my hand with the ring as it began to shine. Soon…Buck's sword began to shrink to the size of about a thumb nail, perfect for fitting into the one whole that formed in his left ear. Then he coughed, looking down. Then it was over.

Buck finally looked up after coughing a few more times. We waited until he spoke, "That felt really weird." I was the first one to gasp, and then I smiled. "You still sound so adorable!" I squealed. He raised a brow and then laugh. "Really…" I nodded. "Very adorable!" he chuckled as he put the knife earring through the new whole on his left ear.

"Well, how does it look?" He asked, turning from side to side to show it off. I smiled, "Veeeeeery good!" He laughed and hugged me. "Good then…now all I need is, like you said, a new name. What do you think fits?" I knew immediately. "Ben Wilson!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Okay, so now we have Chapter 4…it's gonna be okay, I guess! You'll gave to read and find out! __ Yeah, and most of the stuff in this story is refecting upon my life and my personal stuff! R&R plz!)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Buck x Rachel**

**Passionate Love**

**Part 5**

Buck stared at me. "Ben Wilson?" I nodded. "That was a nickname I gave you in my fantasies…y'know, like Buck the Weasel…Ben Wilson is perfect!" Buck nodded. "I can see where you're coming from…" I smiled. He nodded again. "Aye, I like it!" I pointed a finger at him. "No Ben, you can't say 'Aye' anymore…you have to speak like an American with good grammar…" He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, tried again, and then huffed. "Fine…I can imitate you!"

So Buck came with me to school that following Monday as Ben Wilson, with a pass to learn. My parents paid for him and everything. My mother seemed very happy to. "It is my pleasure…" She said with a smile. I have many theories about that…but I'll leave that topic alone as we focus on school.

Upon walking up the several flights of steps to the third floor, we got no end of weird looks. Buck seemed a little nervous as he gripped my hand, but other than that, he was perfectly normal. I was slightly surprised when Liv, a friend in my grade, walked up, "Hey there, Rachel! Who's your hot friend?" Buck flushed and I laughed, "This is Ben…my BF…he's just visiting for a while! Ben, this is Liv!"

My friend Rebby walked up to us as I said this. "I thought you liked Buck from Ice Age…why did you decide to get a boyfriend?" I looked at Buck who looked at me. Then we both burst out laughing. I couldn't stop laughing for a whole minute and maybe a half, and only then did I talk, finally noticing that several people were looking at us weirdly.

"You have no idea how ironic that is…" Buck nudged me and I turned as he shook his head. Rebby understood then and was about to talk when I interrupted, "Rebby, how about I talk to you in class!" She got the clue and nodded. I turned to Liv. "Talk to you later!" She gave up and nodded, waving at Buck who ducked away and followed me into Math class, which had always been my first class since ninth grade…I'm in twelfth now.

"Hey Rachel," Mr. Ran acknowledged me. "Oh! Who's your friend?" I smiled politely as I introduced them. "This is Ben! Ben, this is my Math teacher, Mr. Ran." They shook hands and I nodded and led him to my seat on the other side as other students piled in. There were a few introductions before I could talk to Rebby again.

"So…is he really~" I nodded, looking at Buck. "Ben Wilson is Buck's cover name." She smiled. "Cool!" I think she believed it from the first second. It was rather obvious for several reasons: he wore an outfit that looked like his fur, which included a very pale yellowish-brow undershirt with darker spots that matched his usual pale body fur, a hoodie that matched the darker brown fur of his body, also with spots, and brown trousers that matched his usual leg colors, or maybe a little off, and finally his right eye was robotic, but looked real, and his hair was perfect, shaggy and wild like he usually was. But all the better to at least kind of disguise him!

So now only Rebby knew, so I guess that was fine. But others were starting to get really annoying as one after another asked me who this new stranger was. I kept my answer the same, but it didn't seem to satisfy anyone. It's like they knew it was a lie! I would have to tell them eventually. But not yet!

As two days came and passed, I started getting really annoyed with all the people pestering me, and Buck. Buck would often tell me it was okay because they had, I quote, "Never seen anyone like me before, so they are just interested and curious!" Then I'd say, "Oh yeah! And the girls want to see if they can get a date with you!" He smiled and said softly, "Yes…but I'd always say no…cuz I only love you!"

I smiled and rested on his lap, against his chest, as I always did. Then I'd close my eyes, sing something random very quietly, or feel horny and begin to act all romantic around him. But he was always careful with me and we'd do so little. It was annoying that he was being careful now…but I guess he was very aware of the circumstances and didn't want to hurt me. How nice and sweet he is!

But there was a problem. Like in all pregnancies, I was getting bigger, and people noticed even if I wasn't so big. But they were getting the clues from my attitude, and then one I spilled the beans. I was at lunch in my favorite teacher, Mrs. Small's room with Buck when a group of girls with, from what I could see, maybe one to four guys came up to us.

"Hey Ben…" One of them whom I didn't know their name said. "What's up?" I was the one to answer as I grumbled, "Can you all stop annoying me and my boyfriend?" Now I had told everyone who asked that Buck was my boyfriend, but it didn't to register to them. But even if it did register, they ignored it and became persistent in getting a date with him. That was both flattering considering Buck had chosen me, but yet it was annoying because they wouldn't leave us alone.

"Look," I finally said, "Ben can't go out with any of you…he's with me for a few reasons…" I tried to continue, but they weren't listening as they turned their attention back to Buck. I growled, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY HE'S EVEN HERE WHEN HE COULD BE ELSEWHERE!?" My voice was so loud that it attracted the attention of many, including Rebby and Liv (who had taken a lot of time to spend with Buck just to 'become better friends with him').

All of the students and teachers in the room turned their full attention towards me, stopping whatever they were doing completely. Buck seemed scared, and I can tell you easily why. I was about to tell them everything without a second thought. But he didn't have the power to stop me…maybe that was because he thought it better that they should know too, but he didn't have the guts to tell them.

"LOOK," I said sternly to the group of girls. "I hate to break it to you, but he's – read my lips – UN-AVAIL-ABLE! Okay, so just drop it! I know you all like him, but he's already made a choice! Am I right?" I looked at Buck who nodded with a small smile. I nodded, "Besides, he's nineteen people…how old are you…like fourteen? Thirteen? Here's when I say 'Whatever! Get over the fact that he can't be with you!' I also have to break this to you…he's got his fam-i-ly to protect…so he's busy!"

That's when a girl name Sarah stopped me. "Family? What does that mean?" I covered my mouth as my eyes darted to Buck who looked scared as well. Rebby got it before everyone else! "Oh My~! You Did Not!" I lowered my hands to zip up my sweatshirt. Bad move! One girl whose name escapes me screamed. Both Buck and I covered our ears immediately.

"Hey!" Buck said. "You didn't have to scream!" The girl screamed again. Buck sighed, "There she goes again!" The girl looked horrified as she looked from Buck to me. "You…knocked her up!?" He opened his mouth to speak. Then he closed his mouth. When he opened his mouth again, he sighed, "I guess it was only a matter of time before people found out!"

I gasped with everyone else. "BUCK!" I covered my mouth. "Oops!" I had said his real name! People looked at me. "Buck?" It was a boy named Elan who had just walked in. I didn't know what to say as my eyes darted around the room. Elan's eyes scanned Buck, and finally he nodded.

"He looks like a humanized version of the weasel Buck from the movie Ice Age 3!" I gave in. "That's because he IS!" A boy named Coby laughed, "Yeah sure, that weasel she obsesses over way too much!" That hit a nerve. I looked at Buck. "I'm sorry Buck…no more secrets! If they don't believe me, I'll prove it to them!" I lifted up the stone of my necklace.

Buck gasped, "Rachel! Don't! Your dad will kill both of us! And I don't feel like scaring anyone today!" I shook my head as the stone began to glow and then shine. "I'm sorry……no more secrets!" I pointed the stone at Buck and then let go, letting it float by itself as a jet of light shot from it.

Buck ducked! "No! I'm not letting you do this!" I growled, "Stay still Buck! It doesn't hurt!" The necklace shot again, but he was just as skilled a human as he was a weasel – fast and smart. "Wait! I have an idea! Stop shooting me for a moment!" I sighed as the necklace lowered. Buck detached the sword earring. I got the clue and nodded as he threw it up in the air.

As it went up, the second it started falling, it was it's normal size. If anyone in the room wasn't scared already, they were now. "Oh My God!" Elan gawked. "That Is So Cool!" Coby sat up from where he was. "How~" Buck sighed, "Cuz Rachel wasn't lying!" He coughed a few times before he spoke.

"I em Buck…jus' a humanized versi'n o' my real selv!" His voice was his usual British/Australian accent. A friend of mine named Skye gasped and smiled, getting up and shaking his hand. "You really are Buck! YOU ARE SO AMAZING!" Buck smiled a bit. "Thanks…" Elan made his way up to Buck. "You seriously are only nineteen?" Buck answered a little confused, "Eh…why? Is that a bad thin'?"

Elan shook his head. "No! It's fine! Yer kinda like one of us! Wow! So you can do all that weasel stuff! But can you do it like this?" Buck shrugged, "Not sure 'bout that! I cen try…but I'mma not as flexi-a-ble like this!" Elan shrugged. "Can you try?" Buck nodded with a crooked smile. "Out there!" He pointed to the open hallway and everyone immediately made their way out the door, including the teachers.

Buck jumped over to me. "I'll let ya show yer stuff with me if ya promise to be careful!" I smiled and kissed his lips. "Ya know I'll do jus' that!" I mimicked his accent. He smiled crookedly again and nodded. "Ready?" I nodded as we started off with our entrance, flipping and curling in different angles and way. It was harder but we both managed.

There were several acts in this. Buck had taken the time to tell me all he knew about fighting in the Dinosaur World in exchange for knowing more about modern life. I had learned a lot in only one year, and I'm sure he did too. But as we demonstrated our abilities, my necklace went off on it's own. It must've registered what was going on, knowing that it'd be better if we were both in our Ice Age/weasel-fweaset forms.

So once our hands touched while we were in midair, my necklace began to glitter and before we dropped back down, we had changed back, Buck in his weaselfied form and me in my fweasetifed form. We touched back down as the crowd around us gasped and then applauded. We stayed there for a second, staring at each other, before laughing and standing up normally. Everyone registered that the session was over as Buck and I came together.

"That was the mos' fun I've 'ad since……I really don' know!" I laughed and snuggled up to him as other came. "I couldn't agree more…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Okay, so they found out! But everyone seems pretty happy! But there has to be a villain somewhere…and here he comes in the next chapter, just wait! But first, read and review! __)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Buck x Rachel**

**Passionate Love**

**Part 6**

They seemed like the loudest footsteps in the hallway and I felt myself shudder when I heard his voice call out to me, "Rachel!" I looked up at the principal, Mr. Gloff. He had an expression of both anger and confusion. But he also seemed to be thinking of what to say next. But that moment ended the moment my head turned in his direction…along with everyone else's head.

I felt myself shrink in Buck's arms a little as he walked through the crowd, forward to us. Buck's grip tightened the closer he got, but Buck was still careful not to hurt me. Mr. G shook his head, "How is this even possible?" I smiled and laughed a little. "It's like I always say to everyone~ _Magic!_" Mr. G gave me a disbelieving look, "But magic just…it doesn't exist!" I glared at him, "Yes! It does…look at **ME** and tell me that magic doesn't exist! Go on then! I **DARE** you!"

He glared back at me. I was no longer in Buck's grip as I took a fighting stance. He understood both of my warning and huffed, "Don't you threaten me like, Rachel! I don't care what is going on! I'll report all of this to the police if I have to!" I gasped, growled and leapt at him. But I was stopped in midair as someone yanked my tail, keeping me back. I turned as two hand wrapped around my ribs.

"Buck! Let go!" He shook his head, "Don't fight! This is not one of those times you should be fighting!" I growled and looked at the principal. He was smirking! I screamed, "**DON'T YOU SMIRK AT ME! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT! MARK MY WORDS! I WIIIILLLLLL**!" But Buck shut me up after that as he placed his hand on my mouth. Then he grabbed his knife next to him and whispered to my necklace, "Take us back ta the Ice Age! Quickly now!"

With that, we were gone and Buck loosened his grip on me. I whipped around and slapped him across the face as we landed on the floor, which was covered in snow. This was not the Dinosaur World like Buck meant, but it didn't matter now. He dropped his knife as his felt his cheek where I had slapped him. I growled and ran away before he could stop me.

I passed many different Ice Age creatures as I ran, but then tripped and fell. I sobbed as I lay there with my hair covering my face. It was only some time before I heard the familiar voice that wasn't Buck. "Are you okay, Sweetie?" I looked up through my hair at the familiar she-moth Ellie. "Hi!" She said. "I'm Ellie! Can I help you?" I sat up. "I-I'm Rachel…sorry, I must look really weird coming here like this!" I sniffed and hiccupped and then began hyperventilating making myself unable to speak. I held my breath as the hiccupping continued and slowing subsided. Then I let go and took several deep breaths.

"Sorry…" I managed to say. She smiled sympathetically. "It's fine, Rachel. You must've been having a rough time lately!" I nodded and then turned at, "She has been…" Buck walked up to us and Ellie gasped. "Buck! What~" Buck smiled and then frowned at me. "Ya know I 'ad ta do that fer yer own good! I can't let ya hurt others jus' like that!" I turned away and sobbed. He tried to continue, but couldn't say anything or couldn't think of anything to say is more like it.

Buck sighed and walked up to me and bent down. "I'm real sorry!" I didn't acknowledge him. He sighed and sat down next to me, waiting for me. He was very patient. In fact, both of them were – him and Ellie. By now, Ellie knew that we were a couple having an argument…the only thing she didn't know was the whole 'human' issue thing. But she would eventually!

"Sweetie, you want me to take you back to camp?" I only nodded. So she lifted me up and took me, with Buck at her side, back to the main camp in the area. When we came, I heard Eddie, "Ellie, who's– What the? Buck!" Then a conversation formed that I didn't listen to as I fell asleep. I was exhausted from so many things, and I seriously needed sleep now because of my condition. So off I went~

I woke up with two familiar arms around me. But even though I didn't want them around me at this moment, I couldn't help but feel secure and cozy. And that kind of stuff always comes first! I slowly opened my eyes and looked up into Buck's face. "Better now, Love?" That one look and loving name made all my anger melt away and I smiled and nodded.

"Love?" I whipped around and faced Crash. "Wow…that's corny! Love is gross!" I huffed but smirked, "Says you, you've probably never attracted a girl in your life!" The others I knew from the Ice Age movie laughed. It was night, I noticed, and they were all resting, but also waiting for me to wake up.

"Ha, ha! Good one lady!" I raised a brow at Eddie. "My name is Rachel." He held up his hands. "Okay, okay! Rachel! Yeah, Buck told us!" I smiled and looked up at Ellie. "Thanks Ellie, for taking me here! I don't I had the strength to walk. She nodded, "I don't think so either…especially based off of what Buck told us." I blushed. "What did he tell you?"

Crash answered, "Knock Up, Dudet!" I sunk and glared up at Buck. He only smiled, "'Ey, I can't lie ta them!" I rolled my eyes. "Hmm, that's another thing we have in common, I guess. We both can't lie…" He chuckled, "I didn't say that! I can lie to some people, just not to friends who mean a lot to me! Or loved ones who mean a lot to me!"

I was about to speak when, "Awwww! That ish sho shweet! Buck hash a little girlfriend!" I looked up at Sid and sighed. "Uh-huh…" He smiled admiringly. "Sho your name's Rachel! I'm Shid!" I would've dissed his speaking skills, but I'm nicer than that. "Well, it's very nice to meet you!" He smiled. "Wow! Very polite too! Good choice Buck!" I rolled my eyes and then smirked when I saw Buck's blush under his fur and felt the temperature of his body change, which usually symbolized embarrassment.

I sighed, "It's much nicer to be here!" Buck coughed, "Hmm, I don' us'ally like the cold! That's why I went down ta the Dino World!" I exhaled. "Well, I also like it cuz I get to use a nice pillow–" I poked him. "–with arms to wrap around me during the night! It's very, **very** cozy!" All of us laughed and I rested my head against Buck again.

Manny stood up. "I didn't introduce myself! Manfred…or my friends call me Manny!" I nodded politely. "Nice to meet you!" He sat back down as his saber-tooth tiger friend stood up. "Name's Diego!" I smiled, "Nice ta meetcha, Mr. Tiger!" I said playfully. Diego chuckled, "Yeah, whatever!" I laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist! I had to do it to one of you! I would've done it to Buck, but uh, I already know him! Too much!"

We all laughed again as the possums stood up. "I'm Crash!" The first one said. "And this is my brother Eddie!" Eddie slapped his brother. "I can introduce myself, idiot!" Crash laughed, "Ya got to be quicker next time!" Eddie growled and tackled him. I shook my head and gave a fake sigh, "Oh brother-zzzzzz!"

The others, not including the possums, got my joke and laughed again. I smiled. Buck sighed and placed his hand on my cheek. I looked up, "Are ya still mad at me?" He looked pleading, so I decided to play with him, just to make him tense. I frowned, "Considering you slaughtering an idiot who doesn't believe in facts, hmm…I dunno!" He blinked. "Wha–?"

I laughed, grabbing his face and smacking my lips against his. He gasped against the kiss and then kissed me back. I'm sure everyone was watching us, but both of us couldn't care a bit. It was only by Sid's cough that we stopped. Manny smacked him in the head, "Great job, Sid! You ruined the moment!" Sid held up his hands, "What? I just had to cough!" I couldn't help but giggle a little at the scene. The argument didn't last long, but it ended after I had fallen back to sleep…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Oh no I didn't, in the beginnning! __**[smirks]**__ Yeah…I did! I'm a bad girl! Anywho, we're back in the past…this time, in the Ice Age! So yeah! Lots of love at the end! Sid's weird! :D Read and Review! Thanks!)_


	7. Chapter 7

Buck x Rachel

**Passionate Love**

**Part 7**

I woke up in the same position I had fallen asleep in. I was the first to wake up, I noticed, and I nearly burst out laughing as I stared at Sid's position: on his side, one leg in the air, left thumb in his mouth and head hanging off of the rock he had chosen to sleep on during the night. It was truly a funny sight!

I carefully lifted myself off Buck, who thankfully didn't wake up, and headed a little way off till I got to a pool of water that, when I tested it, felt great – very warm. So, smiling blissfully, I took off my foot cuffs and dipped my feet in the water.

I sighed happily as the warmness filled my body. It was perfect! But the heavenly feeling would've continued if a certain voice hadn't interrupted it, "Havin' fun?" I jumped, huffed, and turned angrily to Buck, "You just had to ruin the moment, didn't ya?" He laughed and joined me, placing his feet in the water, next to mine. He sighed, "Aye, feels nice…" I grumbled and turned away. Buck sighed again, this time unhappily, "Okay…I'm sorry fer ruinin' the moment fer ya! Better?"

I tried to hide my small smile by turning more away, but he could still see it. "Oh-ho-ho! Yer tryin' ta get yer way by cheatin', aren'tcha Lovie?" I smiled wider, but then yelped as he pulled me closer, onto his lap. That only pissed me off~

"DUDE!" I turned on him. "Do you not get it!? You ask permission before you do something like that! _GOT THAT!?_ Or are you that STUPID!" he was stunned so I waited. Finally, I saw a sudden spark in his good eye, and then he smiled amusedly, "I get it! Yer moody cuz yer preggers!"

I gasped and growled only a little until I realized how right Buck was. I acting a lot like I would be during my period: Emotional, Moody, General Anger. I remembered that I'd heard that that happened to pregnant people too! Ohhhh, just **GREAT**! I was basically biting Buck's head off.

I gasped again and looked up into Buck's face. His expression was unreadable, and that only made me feel worse. I burst into tears and immediately wrapped my arms around my loving mate's neck, sobbing against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me for comfort. I sobbed, repeating in tearful whispers, "I'm sorry, Buck…I'm _so_ sorry!"

Buck shushed me quietly, stroking my head through my hair lovingly and giving small careful hugs. When I finally had control of myself, I looked up at Buck's worried yet calm, sympathetic and loving face. "I am so sorry…"

He chuckled, "It's perfectly fine, Love. A lot is goin' on and I'm sure that the stress o' it all's gettin' to ya." I nodded and shifted, placing my lips against his. He welcomed it, pulling me closer and making it more passionate. But nothing lasts forever…at least this didn't.

We heard giggling and that's what broke it. We looked towards the spot where the noise had come from: the possums were up. Eddie was the first to speak, "Lookie-lookie Crash, Buck's girlfriend had a temper tantrum on him!" Crash laughed as he pointed at us, "Yeah, and now Mr. Bucky-Poo gotter back! Ohhhh-hoo-hoo! I wonder how this'll all end!"

I thought I'd be the only one to react, but Buck was quickly as he moved me off of him and went after the possums. "I'll getcha fer that one, ya little idiots!" The two possums screamed as the larger mammal ran after them, grabbing his knife on the way to get them. I watched for several seconds before I realized just how serious Buck was, and how sensitive he was too. I guess there's a little honey and vinegar in everyone.

"Buck," I finally called to save the possums. Buck didn't turn the first time as he nearly got the possums. I gasped and shouted out a lie to stop him, "Buck, I need your help!" Buck stopped and looked to me as the possums kept running. I carefully got up and walked up to him as his one eye darted between the possums and me, deciding which one he should be paying more attention to.

I sighed amusedly. "You are so crazy…yet so sweet!" I touched his uncovered cheek as he pulled me into his arms. The kisses he gave me were always passionate and I ignored the possums' laughter. I heard something hit the ground and the possums yelp. I let go of Buck's lips and smiled, "What did you do this time?" He chuckled, "Threw my knife at 'em…" I snorted quietly and looked at the knife that was in between the petrified possums. "I think you missed…" I joked. He sighed, "I did it on purpose…" I raised a brow. "Sure ya did!" I poked his nose. He smiled and pulled into another kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Hi, sorry for the long wait…I'm such a lazy person, aren't I? But here it is! Chapter 7 of BxR, and a really cute yet pointless chapter! But the end is rather funny, "Threw my knife at 'em…" and "I think you missed…" lol, I'm sorry, but that just is too perfect to me…don't know why and/or if you think so too! Read and Review! ;D)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Buck x Rachel  
Passionate Love  
Part 8**

The kiss ended much shorter than I wanted it to as we heard Sid's voice out of the blue, "Awwwwwww! Buck and Rachel shittin' inna tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I shook my head but smiled and giggled at Sid's poor 'shpeaking shkills'. But no matter, it was cute and he didn't know better…or did he?

I exhaled deeply against Buck and nodded Sid's way. "That's right, Sid! We are kissing! Do you have a problem with that?" He and Buck both blushed under their fur. I laughed, but that laughter stopped immediately as I eyed Manny and Ellie and realized I was missing something.

"Wait!" They all looked at me. "Where's Peaches?" Ellie looked stunned, "How do you know about Peaches? We didn't even introduce her to you…" I was the one to blush this time. And that was enough to kill my lie. "I…Buck told me!" Manny shook his head. "Something tells me that's not the case…" I sighed, "I guess it was only a matter of time…" I motioned them all back to the camp. "Fine…let the story begin…"

+

It took almost the whole day, with breaks, to explain to them everything from how Buck and I met till we met the weird herd. I was better at storytelling than I thought. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the story, and none of us minded that other Ice Age World residents came to listen at several different times during the story. No one asked questions or spoke or anything. All attention was either on me, or Buck, as we told the story together.

"Wow! So you're really from the far future?" I nodded and stared down at my necklace. "This is what gets me here…as I explain! And all of you **do** exist in my world! It's weird!" It was silent until a new yet strangely familiar voice hit the air. "That's cool!" I looked to the voice's owner. "Peaches! Wow! You can talk now!" She crept forward and hopped onto my lap. Being she was a little older now and that she was a mammoth, she was bigger…yet she still fit.

I giggled as I gave her a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you, Peaches! I must say you are the most adorable _little_ furry creature I have ever seen!" I emphasized the 'little' for Buck's sake. Buck seemed to realize this too as he chuckled. I smirked but didn't look as I nuzzled against Peaches' extra-soft fur. "Soooo cuuuuute!"

I cuddled against Peaches and she cuddled against me. But finally, it had to end as Manny stood up, "Okay, enough cuddles! Time for Dinner!" I laughed and let go of Peaches and she followed her father with a farewell wave. I waved back as Buck crept closer, putting his arm around me. I placed my head against his shoulder and neck ad sighed happily.

If you must know my thoughts, I was thinking how any of this was possible. It seemed like my life had been too average before, considering I always wanted to be elsewhere because my life as a normal girl **sucked** ever since I was in preschool! But now, I felt so much better, especially because I knew I had found someone with a similar interest, feelings, emotions, and actions as myself. I can be pretty crazy in my world, as Buck was down in the Dinosaur World…but it seemed like being elsewhere, or in a different environment, had changed us. We were both more mature than we were in our usual places…I knew this now!

I felt a small in my lower stomach and looked down at the small lump…I had a theory: What if, since we're different species, it would combine the time of both a human and weasel/ferret/fweaset pregnancies to make it, instead of nine to ten months or a small number of weeks, you'd combine them? That would make it around eleven to twelve months or so! Wow!

I was getting nauseated thinking about this, so I rested my thoughts and started thinking about the color blue, the color that I loved so much – every shade was beautiful, including blue-grey! I smiled and slowly drifted off, ignoring the point when Buck picked me up and carried me back to camp.

I remember hearing from Manny something like, "You need help with her, Buck?" and Buck reply, "Naw, I feel better doin' this myself. I feel responsibility for once!" Then Crash and Eddie giggled behind us. I mumbled, "Meds…" Buck chuckled, "Don't worry about those, Love! I gotchyer stuff!" I whispered a, "Thanks…" and drifted off once more.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Author's Notes: Sorry this took SO LONG to update…but I kinda became bored of it! I'll upload the rest now…and later cuz there's a lot. Just for those who like the story…but I must warn you, it gets weird…)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Buck x Rachel  
Passionate Love  
Part 9**

I woke up to a loud **BAM!** and shot up, as did Buck who had been sleeping under me. "Wha! What was that!" Buck exclaimed. I looked around until my eyes hit a human. She was all too familiar and in less than a moment, I recognized her as, "Rebby!" She turned to me and gasped, "Rachel!" I got up, ran to her, and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"You're here! Oh this is awesome! But wait, how did you get here?" I spoke so fast that I wasn't sure at first if she heard a word. But she answered in her usual hyper (but with also a kind of weirded-out) mood, "Yes! I'm here! I dunno how I got here! I just saw a weird machine thingy, so I touched it and I'm here!"

I gasped. "That's how I got here the first time! Then my necklace guided me! Oh my~ Yaaaaaaay!" I hugged her again as Buck walked up to us. "So yer Rebby? Yer Rachel's best friend…er whatever? Am I right?" Rebby nodded and mimicked his accent the best she could, "And yer Buck the Weasel? The crazeh, one-eyed, dino knife-holdin', weirdo that lived in the Dino World? Ya went crazeh while down there, cuz you were so alone and stuffs! Am I right?"

Buck's eye twitched as he frowned. Slowly, my smile grew and finally I couldn't help it as I burst out laughing. "Hahahaha! Rebby, that was beautiful! Buck just got DISSED!" Buck folded his arms against his chest angrily. "Oh ha, ha, ha! Aye, very funny! Cen ya stop naow?" I held my nose, the almost always cure to stop me from laughing, but I couldn't help it when Crash said to Eddie, "I wonder what Buck would look like as a lady!" It was random, but it still worked!

I covered my mouth, but it wasn't enough~ I was too hyper! I steadied my breathing and then said to Crash, "I can draw that if you want!" Crash, Eddie, and I all laughed together this time. Finally, Buck cleared his throat. I placed my hand on my mouth and mumbled with a blush, "Sorry…"

Buck sighed, "Ugh! Please! Tell me…is it 'Make Fun Of Buck Day'?" I giggled a little as I answered, "Maybe…" Buck glared at me, "Right then! I'll just go into my little corner then!" I giggled and reached up and, before he could say anything else, placed my lips against his. He gasped, I guess because he didn't even notice at first what I was going to do (even though that's a stupid assumption), but then he pulled me closer and kissed me back as always. I guess I just always got him that way! Score for the Fweaset! Ha!

When the kiss ended, Buck chuckled, "Why do I always fall for that?" I batted my eyes, "Cuz you know you like it!" Buck smiled crookedly and nodded. "I guess so…" I smiled playfully. Rebby sighed, "Are you two done yet?" We turned to her. Buck frowned, "'Ave ya ever 'eard o' _The Perfec' Moment_?" Rebby slowly nodded, not sure where this conversation was going. Buck continued, "Aye, well…you just ruined ours!" She blushed from embarrassment and hid her face.

This was the point where I changed the subject. "Hey Rebby! I have an idea! You wanna try out being one of the Ice Age peeps…er whatever?" She gasped, forgetting about the whole embarrassment thing, and nodded. "Can I be a saber-tooth tiger?" I nodded as I glanced briefly at Diego and then to my ring.

I lifted up my left hand, which contained the ring on the middle finger, and made a fist, pointing it towards her. Soon enough, it began to glow. "Transformation~ Rebecca to Saber-Tooth Tiger!" A burst of light shot out of the ring and hit Rebby. She stayed still as the light covered her body. As soon as the light had covered her entirely, the ring stopped sending more and I lowered my arm. Rebby's form began to change as, at first, she was just a ball of light, and then she took the form of a four-legged being. When the light burst, she was exactly what she wanted to me~ A Saber!

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" She screamed! "I feel so ALIIIIIIIIIVE!" I laughed, "Nice kitty!" She looked so funny as she pranced around crazily. Soon she rolling around and then she was dancing and finally she walked up to Diego and shouted, "HIIII! I'M LIKE YOU NOW!" He looked slightly scared as he nodded.

I laughed as walked up to her. "Okay Rebby! Calm down!" She sat like a dog and looked at me. I shook my head. "You are so silly!" She lifted a brow. "Oh, and you're not?" I folded my arms against my chest and glared, "Touché!" She snickered. I growled, "Oh don't make me tackle y–" I was cut off, "Uh, no! You, missy, need ta be careful from now on!"

I turned and glared Buck as he held me. "Is that clear?" I struggled a little, trying to get away. But he was too strong. I kept trying to hit him, but he dodged and kept me back too without much effort. Or was he just hiding the effort he was using? I growled and kept struggling as Rebby laughed on the ground.

But finally Buck had had enough and pulled me close. "You wanna see something cool?" I growled, "No! Let go of me!" He smirked, "Just watch and laugh!" I blinked in confusion and then stayed still and watched as Buck released me and took on Rebby. It was rather interesting. He twisted around her, flipped her a couple of times really fast, and each time she tried to fight back, he dodged and hit her. But it all ended up with Buck sitting on top of the new and now tired saber-tooth tiger.

I laughed and clapped with the others who had watched. Rebby glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. That was when Buck got up with a smirk on his face, strode over to me, and whispered smoothly, "Ya see now? Always listen to Buck!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buck x Rachel****  
****Passionate Love****  
****Part 10**

Two months passed and I had never felt so at harmony with nature. At this point, I found interesting to just stare at the scenery of the Ice Age. I was now watching icicles form and the water drip from them. It was just interesting for some reason. My gaze shifted down to Crash, Eddie, and Sid playing – snowball fight – and of course, Crash and Eddie worked as a team to hit him as much as possible.

It was kind of annoying though because I couldn't play with them. It was because of Buck: he's over protective and persistent. I sighed and then looked to my right as I felt something furry touch my arm. I smiled at Peaches. "You wanna watch the show?" She nodded. I smiled and gave a small hug. "It's better to watch a show with someone rather than alone. So, who do you think will win?"

Peaches pointed towards the possums. I laughed, "Yeah! I believe so too! Poor Sid may get bruises from this!" Peaches cocked her head to the side, "What that?" I laughed again, "It's when you get hurt and you get a blackish purplish bluish mark where it hurts. It's properly called a bruise, but sometimes we call it a 'black and blue' mark, or like in the saying my mom used, 'You're gonna make me black and blue!' Get it?" Peaches nodded, "Cool!"

I nodded and leaned back. Two more minutes passed before Sid paused the game and walked over to Peaches and me. "I don't like thish game!" I giggled, "You okay?" He sighed, "I think I better take a break! I'm losing badly and I'm in pain!" He moaned. I shook my head. "Sit!" He nodded fell into a sitting position as I turned to the possums, "Sid's taking a break guys! You two can play, just the two of you!" They nodded and turned to each other to continue the game. I knew this was going to be interesting, but I had to pay less attention for now because I was both losing focus and Sid began to talk.

"Sho what'sh in the future?" He asked. I shook my head, "I can't give that away…I'd mess up the balance of nature!" He pouted. "But that'sh not fair! They know about ush! Why can't we know about them?" I laughed, "Cuz your time has already happened to them…it's not going to do anything…" He tried to process this information, but I don't think he was getting it. I shook my head.

"I think she means that nothing will change here," Peaches chimed in, making us turn. "It won't upset the balance because it already has happened, so no one in the future will be affected by the Ice Age cuz it's already passed. My explanation both makes sense and doesn't! It's very hard to explain this to someone with your understanding!"

I smiled and laughed a little an her dis. "I get it!" We turned as Buck came up from behind. "I couldn't help but overhear!" I smirked, "Duh, Big-Ears!" He gasped and glared, "Oh right! You should talk! Yers are the same size!" I shook my head, "No, this isn't my true form, so no, they're not!" He tried to think of something to say that would him to win this fight, but it was too late. He'd already lost!

He crossed his arms against his chest, "Hmph! Whatever…anyway, I wanted ta see what you were up to! Oh, and Rachel, you haveta take a break an' eat. C'mon, let's go! Chop, chop!" I glared, "I'm supposed to tell _you_ when I'm hungry! You don't tell me!" He shook his head, "No, yer in my world now, the Ice Age! You follow my rules!" I slowly smiled. "Actually, your world is the Dinosaur World! This world belongs to these guys and gals~" I motioned to the possums, Sid, and Peaches. "So they have the final say in this!"

Buck growled, "Rachel! Don' you–" I turned away. He sighed, "Fine!" I smiled and turned to Peaches and Sid. "So, what do you think? Should it be him who chooses when I eat! Or is it me who tells him when I eat?" Peaches didn't hesitate to point to me. Sid scratched his neck. "I don't…uh! Yeah, I don't shee the fairnessh in shomeone chooshing when shomeone elshe is shupposed to do shomething. So sorry Buck, but I'd have to say Rachel has the upper hand in thish one…" He shrugged.

"Hey, what're you guys talkin' about?" Crash asked as he and his brother walked up to us. "We're taking a vote! What do you think about this: Should it be Buck who chooses when I eat! Or is it me who tells him when I eat? So far, it's two votes to zero." Eddie turned to Buck, "Dude, you have my full respect! Girls are stupid! I'm for your side!" I gawked. Buck argued, "Uh no, girls are not stupid! They–" But Eddie interrupted, "I'm siding with my bro!" I felt my ears droop. "You two are pretty stupid!"

They glared. At that moment, Manny and Ellie walked up behind us. I am sure they were looking for Peaches. But this also meant I could ask them the question. "Hey, thank you so much for coming over here! We have a dilemma! Can you choose a side based off this two answer question?" Manny shrugged, "I guess…depends what it is." Ellie nodded, "Sure thing, Sweetie!"

"Okay, so Buck came over to me and said I had to go eat! So here's the question: Should it be Buck who chooses when I eat! Or is it me who tells him when I eat? So far the score is even! We need a deciding vote!" Ellie turned Buck, "Are you trying to take control of your mate, Buck? That's not very nice!" He stuttered. Ellie sighed, "I'd have to side with Rachel!" I smiled. Manny nodded, "Same here! That's not right to order a girl around! This is a partnership, but you need to wait for them to be ready for something! Especially with your situation!"

I smiled. A new voice chimed, "I'm also for Rachel! What Manny said is what I have to say!" I turned to Diego. "Thank you very much for your opinion! And that means that I win: 5 to 2, my favor! W00T!" They stared at me. I gasped and blushed, "Oh sorry! It's just something we sometimes say back home if we're overly happy about something, usually something we've won…that's my interpretation of it anyway!"

Buck growled loudly, "FINE! Yer so stubborn an' annoying! I am jus'–" I interrupted, "–being over protective? Yes, I know!" I swear at that moment that his blue eye turned completely red. Then he turned and stormed off, muttering angrily. My smile faded a little as I felt a wave of depression hit me hard. My ears drooped again and I looked down at the ground as I raised my hands up to my heart. This kind of thing happened often…Buck would try to make me do something and I would get out of it and he'd get angry. Was it just he being angry because he didn't get his way? Or was it my fault?

I walked forward, away from the group. I don't think they noticed I was leaving. But I walked with my hands still over my heart. I felt terrible now. And soon, though I didn't even know it in the beginning of it, I began to sing:

_Finding your way is not the easiest task~__  
__Being lost only brings fear~__  
__I'm sure that's what I feel~__  
__And it's because I knew I could never find my place in that world~___

_I was wishing~__  
__I was hoping~__  
__I was dreaming~__  
__I was longing for something neeeeeeew~___

_But no one cared~__  
__I was different~__  
__That is…__  
__Until I met you~___

_Oh if only I had seen it sooner~__  
__If only I had made the right choices~__  
__If only I could have seen…__  
__The answer in your loving blue eyes~_

My singing grew louder now, and it was powerful yet I could hear how beautiful it was…and I began to dance as I continued.

_If only I could feel your touch once more~__  
__I don't want us to be ripped apart~__  
__Cuz I'm your one true love~__  
__As you are to meeeeeeeee~___

_If only you could see that~__  
__If I wasn't so__stupid__…__  
__And CRAZY~__  
__Oh it would be amaaa-aaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaazing~___

_You are my one…__  
__My lover…__  
__My dreams…__  
__My MAAAAAAAAAAAN!__  
__  
__But who am I…__  
__Who could I be…__  
__I'm nothing compared to you~__  
__You were the one who made me feel special~_

I sighed as I twirled. But something caught me and I looked up. Buck had taken my hand and was now dancing with me. I smiled and continued to sing…

_But of course you were always there~__  
__You always knew the truth~__  
__You never lost hope~__  
__Of the real mee-eee-eee-eeeeeeeeee~___

_I could whisper my love to you~__  
__I would tell you how much I caaaaare~__  
__I would hold you tight when I was scared~__  
__And you would tell me it would be okay~___

_But you made me happy~__  
__A feeling I rarely had~__  
__A special feeling you gave me~__  
__And is always with me when I see yooooooou~___

_I remember our special moments~__  
__Kisses, Hugs, XOXO~__  
__I could never forget…__  
__Any__**special**__time we spent to-geeeeee-eeeeeeeeeether~___

_You were my hopes~__  
__You are my hopes~__  
__You were my dreams~__  
__You are my dreams~___

_And you__**are**__my baaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-byyyyyyyyyyyyyy~_

I pressed my lips lightly against his as we stood still. He wasn't mad anymore; I could sense that. And as we wrapped ourselves around each other, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I loved him so much, and knew that this was no fairy tale you found in a classic children's book. This was real…and it proved that some dreams really do come true!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Author's Notes: Okay, sorry for the reeeeeaaaaaalllly long update. You can find this story on .com/gallery so if you want to read without waiting, go there! But I got a recent email from [shoutout] buckluver who said, "when will you update this? Pleaseeeeee update this sooooooooonnnnn! I luv dis story :D" Well, here you go…it only gets weirder and weirder! XD)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Buck x Rachel****  
****Passionate Love****  
****Mini Stories****  
****Part 11**

The kiss ended and then my ears perked up as applause erupted around us. I looked around as several Ice Age residents, including our herd, gathered around, clapping, cheering and whooping. I blushed bright red. They had all heard me singing? Oh boy!

Sid ran up to us. "Rachel! You never told us you could sing so well!" I stuttered, "I…I…uh, I dunno if I'm really that great! I-I mean I have been singing since I was little, but I don't sing as a talent. Just…uh! I dunno…" Ellie walked, "It was so moving! And the way you danced by yourself _and_ with Buck was just beautiful! Great show! It was an excellent presentation! You have talent!"

I blushed but smiled, "Thank you!" Buck's hand moved to my left cheek and I turned to face his smile, "I'm glad I got ta hear that! I didn' know you could sing either! It was lovely…I'm glad that I was able ta find such a amazing girl!" I smiled, "And to think that such a great fighter could dance too! Now that was amazing!" He chuckled, "I guess I do have some parts of me that are formal enough! My dad'd be pretty happy ta see me dancing like that!"

I touched his left cheek. "I bet he would…" I was about to say more, but the other Ice Age residents pulled me away to compliment me. It was a first for me…to be complimented by so many people. I had been rejected most of my life. That's why this world was amazing! I got acceptance, and love…and that's really all I needed.

+

Later that day, into the night, after we ate, we were still talking about the performance. There was no end to the compliments! Even Crash and Eddie were impressed. "I changed my mind!" Crash said, holding up a hand to shield himself from Buck. "I'm on Rachel's side!" Buck rolled his eye. I smiled and kiss his cheek. His eye shifted to me. It seemed to sparkle and dance with the music of the fire. That gave me an idea!

I began humming, just to give them the clue that I was about to sing something new. Their heads turned and they perked up. Even Rebby, who had come later to see the show because she'd been out testing her new abilities, sat up to listen.

_I hear it~__  
__The sounds and beats~__  
__The music I can hear~__  
__The rhythms of the dancers~__  
__It's so lovely~___

_The ice bells are ringing~__  
__I hear the wind singing~__  
__The silence is gone~__  
__For it is filled with the color of music~__  
__It's so lovely~___

_I watch as day turns into night~__  
__The night stars are dancing to the song of the moon~__  
__When day comes, I can see the clouds swaying to the words of the sun~__  
__It magical and beautiful~__  
__It's so lovely~_

I was standing now and was dancing for the crowd that had formed. I knew this time I was dancing alone. But this was my moment. I didn't even notice the crowd. It was just the music and me.

_Dancing and Singing~__  
__We were given these gifts for a reason~__  
__To share with the world around us~__  
__To give the gift and keep it going~__  
__It's so lovely~___

_The Music is Love~__  
__A Single Word can mean so much~__  
__A Simple Tune can all the difference~__  
__Put them together and you bring Life~__  
__It's so lovely~___

_Life is special~__  
__Who you are doesn't matter~__  
__At least you're here~__  
__That's what makes you special~__  
__It's so lovely~_

I was now on Buck's lap and I hummed an ending as I closed my eyes and rested under his chin. _"It's so lovely~ Isn't it?"_ He nodded, "It is…" There was applause again, but I was slightly ignoring it. I was very tired now as I rested against my mate. His arms were around me and he held me, resting his head on mine. It was probably the perfect picture…but what would I know at this point…I didn't.

It wasn't long before I was asleep. I guess Buck's fur was just so comfortable and I was so tired anyway that it is was too much for me at this point. I felt, through my sleep, a smile creep onto my face. I also felt movement as Buck (probably) shifted my position to a lying down one. Even though I was asleep, I could still feel Buck's comfortable hold on me. And as for my dream…

_Buck and I were in an area filled with flowers, but also there was open space, like a clearing. I looked around and then finally at Buck. He looked at me and shrugged. That was when the music turned on. It was a dance I recognized, a ballroom dance – the Swing. There were six to eight counts – I could hear that! And if I remembered correctly how to dance it…___

_But I didn't need to know as the movements popped into my head and, at the same time, Buck took hold of me. We began to dance with little effort and I smiled. It was rather fast, but I could still keep up. It was then that I noticed we were both wearing something different (though Buck never wore any clothing anyway). I was wearing a blue dress of different shades with two layers with a green/blue stripe, with a shiner version of my foot cuffs and wrist cuffs of the same green/blue color. The straps of the dress fit on my arm, past my shoulder and it, plus the chest part of the dress were a beautiful, deep blue. And finally, there was a beautiful blue and white flower in my hair. As for Buck, he was wearing a navy blue suit with white a white color and tie. And finally, he wore white cuffs on his wrists and ankles.___

_As we danced, the music changed, from Swing to Cha-Cha, to Foxtrot, to Jive, to Rumba, and finally Tango. The tango was the longest and best of all. At the end, Buck dipped me so low I was nearly on the ground. I smiled into his beautiful blue eyes. 'I didn't know you could dance so well…' I whispered as he brought me up. He chuckled, 'Well, this is your dream, but if you want, we can make this dream real~' I smiled and nodded, reaching up, and kissing him._

I opened my eyes to find the sun shining. I smiled and turned to my sleeping mate. I giggled quietly, gave him a small kiss, and then got up. I smiled as I walked to the warm spring I usually went to in the morning. After taking off my foot cuffs, I put my feet in. I smiled at the warmth and then opened my eyes and perked up my ears as I heard his voice.

"You still want to dance?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Author's Notes: I haven't read this story in a while, so I can't remember what happens…um, if there are any errors, please note that I did this story a long time ago…and didn't quite edit it! Sorries! ^^; Thanks!)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Buck x Rachel****  
****Passionate Love****  
****Part 12**

I gasped and stood up. "What? How did you–" He chuckled, "It's not magic, if that's what yer gettin' at! You talk in while yer sleepin' sometimes! It's rather funny, but very cute!" I blushed hard and looked away. He chuckled, "So my question for ya is, 'Do ya still want ta learn how ta dance properly?' What do ya say?"

I looked at him, "But how do **you** know how to dance?" He raised his eyebrow. "So you think I can't dance? Hmm, that's a bit insultin'!" I covered my mouth. When I lowered my hands, I stuttered a lot, "Th-that's not what I m-meant! I just…I…you're just…you don't seem…uh–" He laughed, "I know what yer gettin' at! You think jus' cuz I'm a little 'different' and 'crazy' that I can't do proper things! Well Missy~" He point his index finger at me, a smirk clear on his face. "I was raised in a very straight and _proper_ family! I never liked it…but there were some things I took with me! So don' **you** accuse or even **think** I can't do certain things!"

I hugged myself, really embarrassed. I never really meant to disrespect my mate like that. I was just trying to point out that his character didn't quite scream, "I can be proper if I want to! I can dance and–" I gasped, "Can you sing too?" His eyes widened as his arms fell to his side. "Uh…no, no I don' do that!" I smirked, "Really Buck? Why not?" Now it was his turn to blush.

I giggled, "Ha, ha! Looks like I have the upper hand now!" He turned away, folding his arms against his chest. I smiled, "Can you at least try?" I could barely see his glare. He began to walk away. But I wasn't going to let him get away. I ran in front of him. "C'mon, let me hear you sing!" He shook his head, "No…I don't sing!"

I sighed as he continued to walk away. I watched as he continued to walk, and that's when I looked away and noticed what looked like a flute. I picked it up and examined it. It wasn't exactly like a flute, but it was nearly perfect to play. I looked around and then found a sharp rock to help carve it into the shape I needed. After I had cleaned the mouthpiece and positioned my fingers, I began to test it.

It sounded so perfect, and because I used to play flute when I was little, I knew exactly the right notes. The sound it made was beautiful – a like an electric flute – and could make noises as high as someone could possibly scream, and noises as low as a bass. But the sounds were very soft yet electrifying.

I played, closing my eyes. When I opened my eyes, a small group had gathered. Buck was part of the crowd and looked confused and shocked. I glided forward as I played the song "Cosmic Love" by Florence and the Machine! It was one of my favorite songs and was as weird as this instrument's sound.

When I ended the song and my playing, I smiled at Buck, "So…do **you** want to learn to sing?" He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He tried again, but was too stunned to say anything. I giggled and mimicked his accent, "Fine, I'll take that as a _'Aye Rachel, 'course I do!'_ Okay! I'll meet you here in an hour and a half! Be good now!" With that, I took my foot cuffs and the flute-like instruments and walked off.

+

An hour and a half passed and I went to wait at the pool of water I had been at before. I had now named this pool of water 'Mornarly Lake', a mix of the words Morning and Early because that's when I usually came here. When I came to the lake, I didn't see anyone. So, I huffed and sat on a rock. Another five minutes passed and I grew annoyed, knowing he wasn't going to come. "Stubborn Weasel!" I muttered.

I got off the rock and made my way into the miniature forest of Evergreens. I kept walking until I heard an all-too-familiar voice. "I should go…I shouldn'…I should go…I shouldn'…" I looked up to Buck who was on the highest branch of one of the Evergreens. In his hand was a winter flower that he was obviously playing with to decide something, in this case I could tell it was to come and learn to sing with me or not!

"I shouldn'…I should– GO!" He sighed and groaned as he plucked the last petal. I smirked and called up, "Listen to the flower! It's telling you the truth!" He looked down at me and gasped, "Uh…this flower was bad! I don' think I picked the right one!" I sighed, "Y'know you're being rather silly about this!" His ears drooped. "I jus' don' want to, 'kay?" I growled, "Y'know, that isn't nice!" He glared, "Well it's also not nice if yer forcin' me inta it!"

An idea sparked in my head, "I have an idea! I'll learn dancing from you if I get to teach you how to sing! We'll be doing something for each other!" He shook his head. "I will not sing!" I growled, _"FINE THEN! I'M GOING HOME! BACK TO MY TIME! AND DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME!"_ He gasped as I began to walk away. I saw, in the corner of my eye, him slide down the tree and run after me.

"Wait! Rachel! Stop!" He took a hold of my shoulder. And that's when I turned on him, "GET AWAY FROM ME! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN WHEN I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP! YOU ARE SO STUPID!" I slapped him across the face, turned and ran away as fast as I could.

But something happened as I tried to conjure up the power of my necklace to get back home. It wouldn't let me! It just acted like an ordinary necklace. It didn't even light up, not even spark! "No!" I gasped as I began to sob. "Why now!" I felt the tears sting my eyes and finally fall down my cheeks.

I continued to run until I got tired and collapsed into the snow. I closed my eyes and stayed still. It was a while before I heard anything and I had nearly fallen asleep. But it was then that I heard a familiar female voice. "Rachel? Is that you? Are you okay?" I sniffed as I was lifted up by Ellie's trunk. I opened my eyes ever so slightly. "Oh Rachel! What happened?"

As we walked back, I explained everything I could as best I could through my crying and hyperventilation. When we were back at camp, Ellie placed me on the leave bed Buck and I usually slept on. "Thank you…" I mumbled. She nodded, "You're welcome…get some rest now, Rachel…you'll be needing it after that."

I nodded as I heard Crash and Eddie ask what was wrong. I nodded for her to tell them what happened. It wasn't long after that that I fell into a deep and miserable sleep. My dreams were frightening, but my misery was so terrible that I didn't care. I had been rejected my entire life…and this was just the same.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buck x Rachel****  
****Passionate Love****  
****Mini Stories****  
****Part 13**

I shivered in my sleep. But I was waking up now and I could hear the argument a short ways off. "I jus' need–" Buck was trying to explain before Manny cut in, "No, you don't**need**, you want! What you **need** is to leave!" Buck growled, "I'm not leavin' 'er like this!"

I opened my eyes ever so slightly. But that's when I felt the horrible pain everywhere in my body. I cried out as I curled up as much as I could. I was sweating like crazy and my breathing was abnormal. My responses to the pain must've caused everyone to turn their attention towards me. And that's when I saw him out of my have-closed eyes.

Buck looked terrified as he tried to get to me, but Manny wouldn't let him. Buck finally couldn't take seeing this and shouted at Manny, "You Stupid! Can't ya see she's havin' a panic attack! Please, I know 'ow ta 'elp 'er!" Manny looked at Ellie who looked to me. My sight darted everywhere. Everyone looked so concerned, especially Buck. But then I couldn't look anymore as more filled my body.

I screamed, "BUUUUCK!" It was only seconds after that I finally felt him lift me onto his lap and hold my hand. "Okay…okay, shhhh. Yer okay. I'm here now. Calm down." As he spoke, the pain began to fade away. It really was a panic attack! I wasn't sure before, but now I realized it was…all because I was so upset about before. And even after I slapped him he was still helping me? Wow!

I took a deep breath and let it out as slowly as I could, but it wasn't very slow. I held Buck's hand tightly and used my other hand to hold onto his fur. I pressed my face into his fur, not wanting it to move away. Tears were streaking down my cheeks and I was still hyperventilating. Buck's free hand was on my head as his fingers caressed my hair. His touch was so soft and calmed me even more.

It was only a short period after that that I was only crying a little. But that was all. All the big drama had ended, now that I wasn't so _scared_ and stuff! That's probably what it was. Fear and anger, plus the pregnancy! I sighed, what a day! But now that I could concentrate…was it already over? I opened my eyes. It was sunset and I could see Sid making a fire. Had I slept the whole day?

"She's sick, maybe even a fever!" Buck announced. I looked up. That would explain why I was sweating so much! Buck smiled apologetically, "I'm so sorry! I know ya only wanted to help…and I reje–" He cringed, not able to say it as he looked away. He sighed and turned back to me, "I em so sorry…" I could see the tears forming in his eyes and I gasped and sat up.

Was he going to cry? I had never seen him cry much less this upset! I couldn't take this! I reach up and caught a tear that had escaped and had attempted to fall. I wiped it away as he looked into my light blue eyes with his deep blue ones. I smiled, "At least I know what color our little one's eyes are gonna be…" It took a few seconds, but finally he smiled, "Tell me…"

I smiled, leaned forward so my face was only an inch or two away, "I can only hope they'll be a beautiful, deep blue like yours." And with that, I pressed my lips against his for what seemed like the zillionth time. He was obviously enjoying it as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. The kiss seemed to evolve more and more until we both heard Sid's cough in the background and then Manny slapping him.

I lifted myself up into a sitting position. "I guess we got a little carried away…" He nodded, smiling crookedly and also with a sense of horniness to go along, "Just a little!" I giggled, hugging him around the neck. Buck chuckled and held me close, kissing my cheek. He then announced, "Nevermind…not sick at all! Just…" He hesitated, chuckled, then, "…Lovely…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Author's Notes: Heads up! 30 chapters in all! So I'm uploading 10 – 20 and maybe more tonight! ;) Thanks!)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Buck x Rachel****  
****Passionate Love****  
****Part 14**

"Now remember Buck Dear, it's really simple…and no talking the words! Remember that this is a _singing_ thing…no talky! Kay Sweetie?" Buck chuckled uneasily as his ears drooped. "Is there **any** way I can get outta this?" I giggled, "Nope!" He sighed and walked over as I got out my notebook. "Okay, now what em I singing exactly? Oh! And is anyone gonna hear me?" I smiled, "Not this time! Anyway, you're singing a song I just came up with! I'll be playing this electro-flute and you'll be singing along. Here, I'll demonstrate!"

I played a few notes on my flute to get me started and then nodded, taking the notebook, and while the melody was still in my head, began to sing…

_Times like these~__  
__They make me wonder~__  
__What it would be like~__  
__Without time~_

_If there weren't Ages~__  
__If there weren't Eras~__  
__If there weren't Millennia's~__  
__Or Decades, Years, Minutes, or Seconds~_

_What would the world come to~__  
__What would it be like~__  
__Would I have even met you~__  
__Would you or I even be alive~_

_It really makes you wonder~__  
__What do you think~_

I smiled as I ended the first bit. "Now that's the melody! You have to continue that with the next bit!" I handed him the notebook. His ears drooped as he read it to himself. He was about to complain, but I wasn't going to have it and he knew that. I picked up my instrument and gave him the introduction. Then…

**Moments like these~****  
****Makes ya think~****  
****What would it be like~****  
****Without Feelin's~**

**If you were never sad~****  
****If you were never happy~****  
****If you were never mad~****  
****Or outgoin', shy, or in Love~**

**What would the world come to~****  
****What would it be like~****  
****Would I have even met ya~****  
****Would you er I even be alive~**

**It really makes ya wonder~****  
****What do you think~**

I smiled and got up to join him in dancing. He had taught me quite a bit before our singing lesson, and now, with both of us singing, it'd be good. I took my position and he took his and we both sang different lines one after the other, though some were at the same time…

**Moments like these~**  
_Times like these~_  
**Makes ya wonder~**  
_They make you wonder~_  
_**What would it be like~**_  
**Without feelings~**  
_Without time~_

_If there weren't any Ages~_  
**If you were never sad~**  
_If there weren't any Eras~_  
**If you were never happy~**  
_If there weren't any Millennia's~_  
**If you were never mad~**  
_Or Decades, Years, Minutes, or Seconds~_  
**Or outgoin', shy, or in Love~**

_**What would the world come to~**__**  
**__**What would it be like~**__**  
**__**Would I have met you~**__**  
**__**Would you or I even be alive~**_

**It makes ya wonder~**  
_What do you think~_

We ended with a dip, and I reached up and kissed Buck softly. "You have a nice voice…" He chuckled, "Not really…" I frowned, but then smiled, "Well, let's ask an opinion on that…" He gasped, lifting me back up. "What?" I leaned towards him, "I kinda lied to you~" He looked confused for a second, but then his eye widened. "NO…you didn't–"

"SURPRISE!" Buck yelped and fell ungracefully as our herd plus a lot of other herds came out of several different hiding places. I squealed happily, "See, I told you he wouldn't notice!" Buck growled and grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around to face him.

"YOU LIED TA ME! WHY!" He shouted. I stayed as calm as I could, "I just thought it'd be nice. Everyone liked it, right?" They all nodded. But Buck closed his eye, sighed, turned around, and walked away. I tried to follow, but he turned on me, "You stay put! I don't want to be near you for a while! Just leave me alone!" I gasped at his harshness. This was exactly the way I felt before an argument turned into tears.

"I just…" But he wasn't listening. I growled and picked up some snow, formed a ball and threw it at him. It hit the back of his head. I gasped as he turned angrily around. "I didn't do that!" I said quickly. He looked at me angrily and unimpressed. "Right…a small squirrel musta done it– RACHEL, THERE'S NO ONE ELSE HERE!"

I looked around and that's when I noticed how far away we walked. It was pretty far. No one was around. My ears drooped and I backed up as he came closer. Finally, I fell to the ground. I cringed as he came up to me with his stern expression. He leaned forward, grabbed my arm and pulled me up into a dancing position that was very close. But what was he up to? At first, I was scared…but then, he began to sing a song that I'm sure he had made up in the last few seconds…

**Don't you know~****  
****Don't you realize~****  
****Don't you see~****  
****Do you even undastand~**

**I wish you'd undastand~****  
****I wish you'd see~****  
****How much all you do~****  
****Means to me~**

**When you act like that~****  
****I can only stand and stare~****  
****But inside I feel pained~****  
****And I can't believe it was YOU doin' it~**

I gasped as he pulled me hard and so close that our faces were about an inch away – I could kiss him if I wanted to. But I don't think at that point he wanted that. I stared into his deep, intense eyes and saw the pain that he was feeling through the blue. I couldn't stand it, but I couldn't look away! It scared me so bad! I wasn't sure what to do, nor did I know what he was _going_ to do! But then he pushed me away and we continued to dance as he sang…

**You ARE my life~****  
****You ARE my freedom~****  
****Don' take that away now~****  
****Cuz I'll be nothin' if you do~**

**You can be so innocent~****  
****You can be so sweet~****  
****Don't ruin that now~****  
****Because I never forget~**

**I love you~****  
****I love yer voice~****  
****I love yer looks~****  
****I love who you are inside~**

**You dazzle me~****  
****You are my angel~****  
****Don't let that change~****  
****Cuz you'll leave with a****broken heart~**

He was speaking quietly now, yet there was still a melody. We were in softer poses now, and my head was resting on his shoulder, against his neck while my arms were around his neck. He forced me to look at him, and this time his eyes were softer. But I still couldn't smile…only when he smiled could I do the same. He paused, humming a little as we swayed, and then continued in a tone that was a little higher than a whisper…

**For you~****  
****I will do anything~****  
****But only if you promise~****  
****Not to hurt like that again~**

**I know you had good intentions~****  
****But it didn't work in the slightest~****  
****BUT…that doesn't mean it's over~****  
****NO, it's not the end~**

(Pause)

**Because I love you too much to let you go…**

He smiled…and I couldn't help but smile too. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss lasted only around four seconds before we broke. He smiled and finally spoke, "I mostly don' mind not having my way…but when ya lie, it hurts too much…don' do that again." I sniffed, "I won't…I'm sorry!" He chuckled, "Did I scare you?"

I laughed a little, "Only a lot!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(I changed my mind...last chapter for tonight! It's a lot! :) If you want more, go to that link...my deviantART is .com/gallery and search Buck x Rachel.)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Buck x Rachel**  
**Passionate Love**

**Part 15**

Can you guess what time it is? It's four months later! Yep, times going by I'm getting bigger every day. But it was this day, four months later, that I realized something. I shot up one morning after I had taken a short nap, "Oh goodness!" Buck looked at me, "What's wrong?" I grit my teeth for a second before answering. "Did you stop time in the future! If not, I'm friggin' missing school! I'm so dead!"

Buck hesitated, "How do you usually do that?" I explained, "You have to say 'STOP TIME' and you'll hear a noise that sounds like a bell! Did you hear that! Please tell me you did!" He sighed and shook his head sadly. I gasped, "I'M SO FRIGGIN' DEAD!" I felt my heart speed up and my breathing become quicker.

"Okay, okay!" Buck attempted to calm me as he came over to hold me. He cradled me as I tried to steady my breathing. But it was hard now that I knew people in the future were probably worried sick about me. And that's when I realized, "I can't go back!" I panicked. Buck shushed me, "Yes you can…and you will!" I shook my head. He sighed kissed my head, "You're only afraid to go back because you're afraid of what everyone will do when they see you again."

I flinched at those words. Now I really didn't want to go back! What Buck said was true! I was afraid! More than afraid actually – I was terrified! I looked up into Buck's eye and couldn't take it any longer. I began to sniff and finally cry. Buck sighed, "So emotional! Okay, c'mere Sweetie!" He raised me onto his lap so that my head was under his chin.

Buck then reached down and lightly touched my now-balloted stomach. I was still crying and as he shushed me, I tried to calm down…but it didn't work. Finally, he turned my head towards him and kissed me. I felt calmer after and tried to get more out of it. But a voice broke the moment.

"Hey! Whatcha– Oh! My bad!" We looked up at Sid. I giggled, "Hey Sid! What's goin' on?" He shrugged. "Shorry to interrupt you!" I laughed and carefully stood up – Buck helped me. "What's everyone else doing?" I asked. "Well," Sid explained. "Diego and Rebby went hunting! Manny and Ellie are teaching Peachesh shomething! And I came here on Manny'sh ordersh to shee if you guysh wanted anything!"

It was exactly at that moment that my stomach. I blushed, "Uh…some food would be nice!" Buck chuckled, "Of course yer stomach would respond! What would it be this time?" I smirked, "Huh…how about some chocolate?" His ears drooped. "What! Rachel, ya already know we don' 'ave that!" I sighed, making a dramatic pose, "Oh what'll I do then…what could I do without my chocolate?" Buck huffed, "Very funny, Miss Drama Queen!" I laughed, getting out of my dramatic pose.

"Fine, just a salad would be nice! With some fruits!" Sid nodded, "I'll get it!" Before Buck could say anything, Sid was waddling away. Buck sighed, "I usually get **your** food." I made my eyes bigger and made a cute face, "Aww, poor baby!" He huffed and turned away. I shook my head and walked up behind me, reached up, and began to massage the back of his ears.

"Oh come on! No! Don't!" I giggled as his ears drooped, which they sometimes did when he was happy. He just didn't want to lose the fight! And when I stopped massaging his ears, I wrapped my arms around his body and leaned against his back. I lightly pressed my stomach against him. He realized this and did a quick movement, switching me around so I was in front of him and against him in the same fashion.

"If yer gonna press yerself against me like that, then I at least want you in front of me! Is that clear?" I sighed, "Whatever…" He smiled crookedly. "Good girl!" He pressed me a little further against him so that my stomach was pushing against his. It was then that I felt movement. I'm sure he could feel it too. He smiled more and closed his eye. I felt more movement. I'm sure that was the baby…and that it recognized their father. It was interesting…but cute!

"Wow," Buck said finally as he opened his eyes. "That…really is amazing…" I tried to pull away, but he stopped me, "Hey! I'm not done yet, Missy!" I blushed, but also smiled as I looked up at his face. His eye was closed again and he smiled as more movement came. But this time, it hurt a bit. I flinched. "Okay, I think that's enough!" He sighed and let go.

"Hey you guysh!" We turned to Sid. "I brought the shtuff!" I smiled, "Aww, thanks Sid!" He smiled and gave it to me. My smile grew as I looked at the salad, "Wow, you even prepared it all!" I tried it and nodded, "Perfect!" Sid smiled and bowed, "Thank you, Ma'am!" I laughed. "Do you have any food for yourself?" He shook his head, "I ate earlier! But thanksh for ashking!" I nodded. "Sure thing!"

I went back over to Buck and sat down on a log. He sat next to me, eyeing not my food, but my stomach. I sighed after I had taken a few bites. "You have issues!" He looked up at me and huffed, "I'm just trying–" I interrupted, "Being overprotective and weird! Yes, I agree completely!" He sighed. I smiled, "And part of that is why I love you so much! I love your weirdness! But that protecting me stuff is just annoying!" His ears drooped in defeat. "Okay, fine! You win! I'll try to be a little less controlling…and a little weirder!" We laughed.

"That's a Good Weasel!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Author's Notes: Here's another one…I'll upload a few more tonight! Thanks to the people who enjoy my story…Xion was one, if I spelled that right! Yeah, enjoy! Spelling errors are probably a yes…just sayin'!)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Buck x Rachel**  
**Passionate Love**  
**Mini Stories**  
**Part 16**

Another two months passed, and I was around the word HUGE – I was now eight months. By this time, I had told Rebby about the 'going through time and not stopping time back home problem', and she was slightly concerned as well. I kept wondering what would happen when we got back…if I could bring myself to do so…

I sighed as I lay on Buck's lap, letting him massage my stomach. He heard it and asked, "Somethin' wrong there, Love?" He kissed my neck and I giggled, "You do that again and I might forget about it!" He smiled crookedly, "Well then, tell me first an' then I'll do it aggen!" I rolled my eyes, "Just the time **not** stopping in the future!" He huffed, "Will ya stop thinking 'bout that, please?" I looked away.

He shook his head and then smiled, "Well, a deal's a deal!" He held me closer as he put his lips to my neck once more. It felt so funny that I couldn't help but smile, and then finally laugh. Buck had always managed to make me smile (and laugh) like no other male could. We were definitely made for each other…even if we were really different species…but that's the beauty of it!

"Okay! Okay! I'm good!" I gasped while laughing as I tried to stop him. He laughed evilly, "Oh…you want me ta stop! Well, sorry! I don't play by your rules!" He laughed again. I growled loudly and turned on him. "You are gonna be dead if you don't cut that out!" He laughed, softer this time. But I could still see the amusement in his eye. "Oh really?"

I nodded as I attempted to pounce, but that was a bad move. I felt a rip in my stomach followed by lots of pain. I stopped and collapsed on my side, a little curled up. Buck sat up. "Rachel…w-what just happened?" But I couldn't speak as I gasped. Something inside me was pushing hard against me…I knew immediately what it was: a contraction.

I cried out in pain and nearly fell to the ground. Buck caught me. "Oh goodness! Okay, stay calm! I'll–" He didn't finish his sentence as new voices broke the atmosphere. "And then she's like a little– What's happening to Rachel?" It was Manny who had spoken. Ellie, Diego, and Sid turned to me.

I couldn't concentrate after that as all I could see were shapes and all I could hear was my heartbeat and the pushing noise. The contractions were so bad. And now I could feel wet below. I clutched something that I finally recognized as Buck's hand and tried to concentrate on breathing. But that's when I went out…

_I opened my eyes and faced a woman. 'Beyond?' She nodded. 'It's good to see you Rachel…' I tried to think of what to say. Finally I asked, 'What's happening?' She smiled, 'You're in labor…but I thought I'd help you out by talking with you for a moment…just to pass the time…'___

_I nodded. 'Thank you! Wait! But what about__**time**__?' She nodded, 'Time is passing, so we have to be quick on this…' I nodded and walked forward as she motioned me to follow. 'So tell me…are you going to keep the baby's name Marley?' I gasped, 'It's a girl!' She nodded, 'That was your doing, Rachel. You created the character Marley and you loved her a lot…so there you go!' I smiled, 'I think I will take that name then!'___

_'So I hope you like the Ice Age!" She continued. I nodded, 'Very much so…' She smiled kindly, 'Good, then I made the right choice giving you the power to come here! And you haven't messed it up too much! Sure you've struggled and had a little drama…but you've proven that it is__**True Love**__between you and Buck! I hope you realize that!' I smiled, 'I realized that since the first time my lips had ever touched his.'___

_She smiled, 'I completely approve of that! And just like I'm helping you now…I will help you when you return to your time…Buck will come with you, along with a few others…so don't worry~' She laughed a little. 'You will have backup!' I smiled, 'Thank you…for making my dreams come true…I don't know how I can repay you!' She smiled wholeheartedly. 'Just promise me that you won't let your love for Buck and Marley die…nor for the others in your herd. Sid really likes you…and I don't think you want him to be brokenhearted.'___

_I nodded, 'True! Sid's awesome! Buck is loving! Crash and Eddie are funny! Manny is a real leader! Ellie is so motherly! Diego is a real heroic character! And of course Peaches is a sweetheart! I could never leave them…or let them down…I don't know if I could bare that!' She chuckled, 'Yes…I can see that in your heart! And if you ever need assistance or guidance, then you may always call on me. My true name is Heaven. I was created by the wishes of the world. Yours was the greatest and you truly needed this…so I felt you should be the one to have it…and I was smart about that choice!'___

_I smiled. 'Thank you for understanding, Heaven! I really couldn't have done this without your guidance and assistance…you and the others in the Ice Age__**are**__my hope! And I really feel happier now that I found the place where I can be accepted…even though I am kind of different!' She laughed. 'Of course…now then! We are done here…Buck is calling for you…we will meet again…and you will be fine in the end! I am glad we could talk…it gives me great pleasure!' I smiled wider, 'Thank you…' She waved and I felt myself being pulled away. 'Goodbye Rachel…take care!'___

_I waved back, 'Bye…you too!'_

+

"Rachel…Sweetie! You okay?"

I couldn't feel anything for a couple seconds. But as I became more conscious, I was able to open my eyes. And the first one I saw was Buck. I smiled, "Hi!" He sighed with relief and then chuckled, "Ya scared me there! Yer okay?" I nodded and he pulled me up with one hand. That's when I noticed that the other hand, and arm, was holding a bundle of leaves.

I gasped. "Is that…?" He nodded. "You wanna hold 'er?" I nodded as I took the bundle carefully and peeked in. She was beautiful! Her eyes were closed at the moment, but she was still lovely, almost angelic. I noticed her slightly human characteristics and also her more weasel-like characteristics. But she was a mix of both of us, though she looked a little more like me. Her fur was a mix of our colors and she had my hair. Her nose was small like mine, but her eyes were more round like Buck's. And as for her fur patterns, she had more darker brown than I did, but less than Buck.

I smiled as I saw her nose twitch. She was sniffing the air, identifying scents. I laughed a little as she shifted a little, as if she was searching for us. I helped her as I lightly stroked her cheek. She caught my finger and held onto it. Though she knew something was missing and she kept searching. I nudged Buck. He nodded and carefully put his finger in her grasp. When she had it, she calmed down. Finally, she opened her eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Author's Notes: Um…yeah, I made the baby human in a certain way to make it easier…Marley'll look more like a more grown up weasel than a know, cuz human babies still look human. __ Okay, that's all! __)_


	17. NOT A CHAPTER: SORRY!

Dear Readers:

This is a story that was only finished on one of my deviantART accounts: RachelTerrera or

Please look through the gallery there to find the remaining chapters. Just understand that I don't go on that account much, so I won't re0ply to comments.

Thank you,

RTNightmare (Rachel)


End file.
